1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for finding a gray-level pattern in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a significant amount of work on the problem of locating the best transformation of a gray-level pattern in an image. A transformation, in a broad sense, is a movement of a pattern or image. For example, while recording a sequence of video images, an object may move causing its position in the recorded images to change as the video sequence progresses. One transformation of interest is a translation, which is defined as movement in two dimensions (e.g. x and y directions) without rotation. A more complicated transformation is the affine transformation, which includes translation, rotation, scaling and/or shear. With affine transformations, parallel lines in the pattern remain parallel even after being transformed.
The ability to locate the best transformation of a gray-level pattern in an image forms the basis of one of the components of MPEG encoding. It is also part of computer vision systems that are used to navigate robots, find parts automatically in an inventory or manufacturing facility, register images, track objects, etc.
One method for searching for the correct transformation of a pattern in an image is to determine every possible transformation, and to compare the pattern to the image at every transformation. The transformation with the lowest error is the actual transformation of the image. Because this method tests every transformation, it is slow and requires a lot of computer resources. Previous work to improve on the above-described method has concentrated on search methods that are less expensive, but may not find the best transformation.
For example, the computer vision community have experimented with methods that utilize the sum-of-squared-differences to compute intensity image patches; however, such work has concentrated on search methods that are not guaranteed to find the best corresponding patches. For example, pyramid-based systems work with multi-resolution representations of the image and the pattern, and match first at the coarsest resolution, then the next finer resolution in a smaller region around the coarser match, then the next finer resolution and so on. A mistake at the coarsest resolution can easily cause a large error in the final result.
Motion compensation for video compression has also been the focus of much investigation. The emphasis has been searching for a translation in an efficient manner, but not evaluating every translation. Again, the methods have not been guaranteed. That is, the previous work does not guarantee finding the best translation. Experimentation reveals that the previous work will not be accurate enough to correctly find the pattern in a new image.
The prior art attempts to improve on the traditional methods for finding a pattern in an image by reducing compute time at the expense of sacrificing accuracy. Therefore, a system is needed that can find a transformation of a gray-level pattern in an image that is faster than trying every transformation but more accurate than the prior art.